Meeting You
by ZoeG
Summary: Katniss lives a happy life with her friends and one day she happens to meet Cato. The strange thing is that she feels attracted to him in some ways. He feels the same way. What will happen? I suck at summaries please read and review I promise its better than it sounds :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is mt first Fanfic its mainly for Kato fans so yeah. Sorry if its too long or short or if I misspelled any words I didnt read it over because it made me nervous to Re-read. I do not own THG it all belongs to SC. thanks for reading:)**

Katniss POV: "WAKE UP KATNISS!" I heard someone yell so hard into my ear i woke up yelling. "Holy Shit you scared the shit out of me idiot" I say to the girl with the short brown hair hazel eyes and pale skin who just had woken me in a paranoid way "Lighten up Katniss you were the one who told me to wake you up 5 am" Johanna says through a smile.  
"Well a 'Wake up Katniss' in an indoor voice wouldhave done it" I say back streching out of bed.  
"Why. you barely woke up this way" Johanna says back.  
"Fine thanks and get out of my room i need to shower" I order opening the door to my bedroom.  
"Okay see you later. and Good luck" she says slamming the door behind her so hard that i jumped.  
"Johanna!" I yelled and i heard her laughter from down the hall.  
"Idiot" I mutter under my breath.  
"Okay What are we wearing today Katniss?" I ask myself. wierd i know but I usually talk to myself when I'm alone which is often.  
"I have no idea" I answer myself turning on the radio in the far end of my room. I look through all clothes.  
"No. No. No. Eeww why do I own that" I say while going through my closet.  
"Oooohh yes" I say when incounter a orange summer dress that reached to my knees with orange ruffles at the top of the dress.  
"Oh lord katniss what shoes and your hair?" I ask myself once more in a worried tone.  
"Katniss do you still have those yellow heels because if you do you can wear matching accesories so tht it looks summer-ish" I tell my self.  
"Yes I do omg I am so smart i love myself" I say and hug my shoulders. I quickly get in the shower and come out a few minutes later because I shower fast. I put on a robe first blow dry my hair curl it,  
apply make up then put on the dress. I grab my bag and cellphone and head downstairs where my mom is waiting to take me to my aunt's baby shower.  
"Hello Mother" I greet her happily. I really don't know why I'm happy because my mom is actually doing this as punishment she knows how much I hate going to baby showers when I only know like one person. Ayway the reason that she is punishing my is because I went to her house last week at midnight drunk and told her stuff I should have kept to myself.  
"Yes. But if i may ask mother why ever shall we leave at 10 am to go to your sisters babyshower'' I say as nicely as possible.  
"you should talk like that more often'' Mom tells me and i smile "And the reason is beacause we are gonna eat breakfast there an its a surprise so we need to be there earlier you know how much your aunt Marilyn loves surprises" My mother says smiling at the name of her sister.  
"But I mean the women has a baby shower every year does she really need to make one this year'' I ask as I get in my moms car.  
"No she does not katniss this is her fourth child'' Mom says while putting on her seat belt.  
"Ever since my little mind can remember the women is carrying a kid'' I say staring at my moms face.  
"Whatever Katniss you are going and that is all there is to that end of disscusion." Mother says. I roll my eyes at the window and look back to my mothers whose complete focus is on the road ahead of us.  
"So tell me how do you like living at the new house" Me mom asks me changing the topic quite quickly.  
"Mother I have been living there for a year now I don't think its new anymore" I say checking my phone hoping that someone texted me. No luck.  
"Well then tell me about the people you live with" Mom asks.  
"I love them" I say texting Johanna.  
"Im sure you do but tell me more about them what makes you love them?"Mom asks.  
"Well they're funny, nice and wierd just like me they are like my sibilings even more than Prim" I say referring to my little sister Primrose Everdeen.  
"Talking about Prim where is she?" I ask before my mom can answer to my first comment. Mother opened her mouth but I cut her off.  
"Shouldn't she have also come I'm sure she can handle a baby shower now without thinking its a birthday party" I ask.  
"Prim is at home working on something" She tells me.  
"Sure" I say sarcastically.  
"Katniss you do realize that you haven't seen your family since you moved i with your friends'' Mom tells me.  
That is true but I'min no hurry to see them and they probably forgot that Elizabeth Everdeen even has two daughters. Stupid goody two shoes Prim always showing up to visit family.  
"Whatever" I murmer under my breath.  
"We're here" Mom says happily after a painfully quite twenty minute car ride.  
"Yeay" I say sarcastically.  
"Listen Katniss you will go out there and say hello to each and every single person at that house and you will look happy the whole time. Engage in conversations with people your age is there is any and is not talk with grandma"  
Mom says in a hushed demanding voice.  
"Okay." I say "Take the gift from the back seat" Mom orders me and points to a big box wrapped in baby girl colors and a bows.  
So she's having another girl that women has no boys only girls that must suck for her she's always wanted a boy even before she had Angie her oldest daughter. i remember her saying she hopped it was a boy that his name would be Emmett. We get of the car and walk into my aunts back yard which is currently filled with tables, pink everything, strangers,  
Family and gifts. "Damn" I mutter under my breath. My mothers family has money a lot. Rich. But her huge backyard has never looked more elegant yet simple. My arms tightened around the heavy box mom forced me to carry for her.  
"What is box" I complain to mom.  
"A crib" mom answers like if she had said 'A bottle'.  
"Jesus mother im carrying a crib" I almost shout.  
"Relax it isn't that heavy" She says. "Oh speak for yourself" I say and spot a table across the grass abundant with gifts. i walk over to it and place the box where ever it fits.  
"Katniss?" a voice asks behind me. I turn around and see my aunt Marilyn with her huge stomach but skinny body.  
"Hi Marilyn" I say and hug her. "Congrats" I say and pat her smooth back.  
"Thanks Kaniss we missed you. You've changed alot " She says and flashes a white smile at me.  
"Thanks but last time we met you had 3 daughters and now" I say pointng at her stomach.  
"Well I guess we all chage in a year" She says.  
"I guess so" i say.  
''Well nice seeing you kiddo you can go find your cousins I'm gonna go eat" She says and walks away from me.  
"Kay thanks" I say. I walk around greeting family until that gets boring and I start around trying to undo some stupid necklaces that got knotted together. I groan in frustration and bump into something, Someone?  
I look up and find a tall muscular buy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
''Sorry I wasn't looking" I apologize and turn around but feel his warm hand on my bare shoulder.  
"Im sorry too." He says and I turn is HOT.  
"My name is Cato Jennings and you are?" the boy asks with a smile on his perfect face.

**Authors note:**

**Okay so I'll update as soon as possible but im so busy but I have one week of school left so I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with my friends because im moving but on vacation im going to some place in Mexico and I'll have plenty of free time. I think.**


	2. Miss you

"Katniss" I say and shake his warm soft hand.

"Everdeen" he asks "Yes" I answer slightly confused on why he would care?

"Oh" he says "Why?" i ask "Its just that your mom tells me a lot about you so its nice to finally meet you" he says with another smile. I return

. Why would my mother tell him about me. Better question what does my mom tell him. I hope she doesn't screw up my chance at a date

with Cato. "W-what does she say?" I ask worriedly. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry she just tells me that you're funny, charming, smart, nice, responsible, good looking" He says the last part slowly. I feel a tiny warmth

in my cheeks. "Did she lie?" I blurt out before I can think my words over.

"No not at all" He says and I blush madly.

"Thanks" I say and I just stand there wierdly not knowing what to do.

"So do you want to sit?" He asks me.

"Sure if you don't mind" I tell him.

"If I asked you what would make you think that I didn't want you there?" he asks.

"You could have just been trying to be nice" I say. He gives me a 'that is true' look and starts walking pulling on my arm.

"No Cato who are you sitting with?" I ask.

"You'll see" He tells me stopping at a table that is curently being occupied by some cousins and friends of mine.

"Gale!" I say and hug a tall brown haired boy with steel gray eyes.

"How has it been going for you Katniss" He says into my head.

"I'm perfect what about you?" I say into his chest.

"I'm fine. I missed you I haven't seen you in like a year" He tells me I feel like crying.

"Me too" I say back and then I start crying.

"Don't cry Katniss" HE says and starts rubbing my back with his warm hand.

"Sorry I can't help it I've missed you guys" I say and pull away from him.

"We missed you too Kat." He says.

"Sorry about your shirt Gale" I apologize when I see his shirt is wet with my tears.

"Its alright Katniss" He says and I take a seat next to him. When I sit he puts his arm on my shoulders. "Its so nice to see you again Katniss'' The other people start greeting me.

"I know I missed all of you" i say and start eating a fruit salad that had just been placed in front of me.

"Now Katniss that is my boyfriend" A girly, squeaky voice jokes from behind me.

"Madge" I squeak and stand up to hug her.

"Hey Katniss" She says and I smile at her.

"Where you've been Katniss" She asks.

"I moved away from my parents house a couple of months ago." I tell her. "Well you missed one of the most important moments of my life didn't your mom tell you?" she asks "No she didn't tell me anything. Why what happened?" I ask truely confused. She hold up her left hand and points at a ring on her finger.

"OH. MY. GOSH" I say and she just smiles.

"I'm engaged" She tells me and i turn to face her and Gale whom I am dissapointed at.

'' My cousin and my best girl friend didn't tell me they were getting married" I say with fake anger.

"Im sorry I told Gale that we should have called you but he didnt have your phone number nor your mothers sorry" she says.

"It's okay I'm just so happy for you two"I say and pull them in both for a hug.

"Thanks Katniss" Madge says "Or should i say my maid of honor" She adds and I gasp.

"No freakin way thanks. thank you so much" I say and hug them again.

"When is the wedding?" I ask.

"Its planned for august 23rd" Madge announces.

"It's so soon" I say "About only a month away" I whine.

"I know so that means I need to see you more often" Madge tells me.

"Yes of course" I say.

"Pinky promise" She demands and I echo her words "Pinky promise.

"Okay so enough of this lets go watch Marilyn open up her gifts" Gale tells us both pointing towards aunt Marilyn opening am soft pink colored box in the other side of the garden.

"Should we move over there... Gale why are you at a baby shower?" I ask out of the blue.

"Punishment" He say

"Me too" I say and high-five him.

"What about you Cato?" I ask noticing the bored looking blonde in a chair.

"I was just bored and my mom said she was coming so I decided to come with her" He says

"Oh that is so sweet" I tell him and I get an awkward stare from Madge and Gale.

"Thanks" He says and smiles at my blushing face.

"lets go" Madge says breaking my stare at Cato's face. As soon as me and Madge are alone she whispers into my ear.

"Do you like Cato?" She asks urgently.

"Madge I just met him how would I like him" I whisper back. Madge stands up and pulls me into the kitchen through the back door.

"What was that for?" I ask her irratated.

"There is something you don't want to tell me Katniss" She says in a hushed tone even though the house was empty.

"What couldn't I tell you something I completely trust you" I say trying to convince her.

"Well I don't feel trusted" She snaps back.

"Okay ask me something anything and I'll answer it truthfully" I bargain.

"Okay fine" She says. "Do you like Cato?'' she asks again.

"I admit the boy is very good looking and nice for the moments that I've known him" I say hopefully answering her question.

"Okay well I think he likes you so go out there make up an excuse to leave but leave him your phone number and demand him got it" She says. Is she frickin crazy why would I ever do that.

"Why would I do that?" I ask

"Because asking him for his number now would be wierd cause you just met him" She says might as well be saying "Duuuhh"

"How about I stay you give me his phone number an. OMG does he have a girlfriend" I yell the last sentence.

"No he is single and besides what straight guy would say no to you?" She says. I feel a wave of relive and jolliness hits me like a fresh breeze on a hot summer day.

"Okay but can you talk him into asking me on a date please" I beg Madge and after about 10 seconds she nods.

"Thank you so much I love you Madge" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek staining her with pink lip gloss.

"eeww Katniss now my cheek smells like cherry" She says wiping her cheek with a napkin. I giggle and leave her alone in the kitchen and take a seat outside next to Cato. He smiles at me and I grin at him.

"Where were you?" He whispers into my ear causing a ticklish sensation that cause goosebumps.

"Oh I Madge needed help adjusting her make up but I'm here now" I say. I see Madge exiting the kitchen and coming into the outdoors and whispers into my ear.

"Get him a drink" She whispers and walks away in less than a second.

"Cato do you want something to drink?" I ask and he nods but follows me to the table full of different drinks.

"What do you want?" He asks.

" Whatever you get" I say and he smiles down at me.

"Thank you so much" I say when he hands me the drink.

"You are most certainly welcome'' he says with a wink. I giggle a stupid girly laugh.

**Sorry for the dumb ending but my mom was pressuring me and I got stressed out and stopped typing I'll upload later. love you :) so much.**


End file.
